Dance With Me
by runaway xo
Summary: Bella becomes sick, and with her superb luck, it's on what's suppose to be the most important day of a girl's life. Edward comes to the rescue and they once again, discover romance in an odd situation. Written for MUSICALLY INCLINED's challenge. One-Shot.


Written for MUSICALLY INCLINED's challenge.

Pointless fluff, fluff, fluff, from runaway xo!? Big surprise!

Enjoy :)

**Bella POV**

Alice frowned deeply as she stared at the suddenly significant piece of white plastic in her hand. Her brow furrowing as she placed a cold palm on my forehead. She sighed heavily and glanced at the thermometer again, as if the unnaturally high number had somehow decreased in the past three seconds.

In one perspective, I had just gotten exactly what I had wanted. In another, I had just ruined the best day of my life.

Without my input, Alice swiftly snatched the tiny silver cell phone from her pocket, dialing, and pressing it to her ear.

"We have a problem," she confessed into the receiver, her eyes settling on me.

"Calm down, Edward," she hissed after a moment, rolling her eyes. "She's in one piece for God sakes. She just has a fever." Alice listened intently for a minute before wincing at his words. "How high?" She seemed to be repeating him. She paused before saying, "One-hundred and three."

Even from my spot on the bed I could hear the considerable rise of his tone as he spoke, his voice still a murmur through the receiver.

"Cancel!" Alice screeched suddenly. I had knew this was coming, but I still felt a horrible wave of guilt wash over me as Alice's expression collapsed in grieve. I could only fathom on how hard she'd worked on everything. Picking the right day, and making sure the decorations were perfect, and nothing could possibly go wrong. And then I had to go ahead and ruin it.

"I guess your right," she grimaced finally, her gaze shifting from my eyes to my floor. "No, no. We can re-schedule. Yeah, she woke up about a half-hour ago. I don't really think she's coherent yet though. I'm waving my hand in front of her face, and her eyes are open, but she's not doing anything… Edward? Edward?" Alice sighed and closed the phone. The small clicking sound of the phone closing awakened my senses and I turned my head groggily to stare at Alice.

"He'll be here in about five seconds." She exhaled noisily as she blurred across the room and landed gracefully in my old rocking chair.

I cleared my throat painfully, wincing from the rawness. "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to get sick." I tried hard to concentrate on her face but the room was spinning sickeningly.

Alice laughed, her voice never failing to sound like music. "I know, Bella. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

No sooner was the last word out of Alice's mouth, was Edward kneeling beside my bed, sweeping over my body with his eyes. Finally his gaze settled into my own and his hand reached out to gently cup my cheek. His beautiful face fell in and out of focus and I fought down the overpowering feeling of nausea.

His brow then furrowed in concentration as he moved his hand to my forehead, his touch feeling extra icy against my burning skin. I sighed at the cool relief it provided.

"I'm going to have to bring you to the hospital, love," he whispered suddenly. I tilted my head towards him, finding an apologetic smile on his angelic features. "Carlisle didn't have a large enough opening to drive back here to treat you."

"Hospital?" I mumbled scornfully, my eyes closing as if just the word caused me pain. "Can't _you _just treat me? You _did_ go to medical school." I opened my eyes, my gaze filled with hope until I met his own sheepish gaze.

"I would love to, Bella, but I wouldn't be able to prescribe anything. In this town, I'm only seventeen."

I frowned and glanced at the end of my bed at my rocking chair, my vision finally deciding to settle. "Where's Alice?"

"She went to make some phone calls. People have to know that the wedding has been put on hold for the time being." He looked apologetic again, a look I seemed to be getting a lot today.

I groaned softly. "I'm so sorry Edward."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead, his icy lips sending shocks through me. "You have nothing to apologize for, Bella. All humans get sick."

"Human," I jeered lightly.

Edward grimaced and stood up from his kneeling position beside my bed.

He began carefully pulling the covers off of me. It was only then that I noticed the thin film of sweat covering my entire body.

I began to lift my head off the pillow when the blankets had vanished, but with a loud gasp I fell back onto the pillow, my legs involuntarily jerking up to my chest as my body convulsed with shivers.

"Bella?" Edward's voice spun with worry and surprise.

"I'm-m f-f-fine." My teeth chattered painfully, and I tried to concentrate on making them stop.

Edward tried to gather my shaking form in his arms, but as soon as my tepid skin came in contact with his cold arms, the ball I had made my body into tightened.

He place me back onto the bed gently and frowned. "That may be a problem." But without a second thought, he was picking me up with one hand, and swiftly placing my comforter beneath me. He then skillfully swaddled me into it like a baby until the only thing sticking out was my head. Without breaking his stride, he suddenly placed a bright red snowcap onto of my head, adjusting it gently as I glared at him, wondering if he was joking.

He met my glare and his face became a hard mask. "More then half of a human's body heat is lost through the head, Bella."

I was about to argue, when I realized my erratic shivering had stopped, and I was quite comfortable.

Edward noticed this too and grinned. "Now let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

My face matched the fire engine red snow cap as Edward carried me bridal style – how ironic – into the hospital, walking up to the front desk, explaining that he had spoken to Dr. Cullen earlier today. Though the receptionist was too involved with Edward's lips to actually know what he was saying, she nodded her head dumbly when he was done speaking.

I could feel the jealousy spark, but it was overpowered by the current throbbing in the right part of my skull and though the nausea had began to dull, I felt it creeping back up. My stomach felt like it had been turned inside out. I was pretty sure my skin was just about as pale as Edward's, and the circles under my eyes just as dark. Maybe I could even pass for a vampire. I could feel the grin rise on my face and was just about to ask him if he agreed, when I noticed Carlisle walking towards us, his face also apologetic.

"Hello, Bella. It is nice to see you. Even if the circumstances aren't terrific."

I smiled back sadly, "It's nice to see you too, Carlisle."

Carlisle escorted us to a hospital bed, the apologetic glint never leaving his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I would gladly treat you right away but we've just had patients in from a car accident," he sighed running a long pale hand through his honey colored hair. "It may be an hour or two. I could have another doctor check you…"

"No, Carlisle, I'll be fine." His face was still contrite, so I added, "Really."

Carlisle glanced at Edward who was still trying to adjust the pillow behind my back, the three worry lines etched in his forehead beginning to look permanent.

I soon realized that Carlisle was more apologetic towards Edwards, as he seemed to be the one who needed the hospital bed. His worrying over me possibly forming into a disease.

Shortly after Carlisle excused himself politely and closed the paisley curtain around my bed, Edward took a seat in the chair beside me. His elbows propped up on his knee, and his chin in his palms as he watched me, almost curiously, though the anxiety obviously hadn't departed.

I looked at him meaningfully – well, as meaningfully as I could through the tired slits of my eyelids – but he just shook his head softly, continuing to stare at me.

I sighed and let my head fall back onto the little square hospital pillow. I eventually smiled, realizing that since my sense were non-existent, I could not smell the sickly smell of a hospital.

Suddenly I felt something cold touch my lips, and my eyes snapped open in surprise. When I met his gaze, Edward's finger was still hovering over my mouth.

"Too cold?" He whispered.

"No. You just surprised me," I whispered back hoarsely.

He pursued his lips together, cradling my cheek in his hand gently, gawking my reaction to his touch. He smiled sadly, though it suddenly became a grimace.

"Your lips are chapped," he noted, disapproval strong in his soft voice.

I lightly licked my dry lips, but before I could respond, Edward was handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks."

He nodded, and continued to watch me, as if to make sure I drank the water.

I took a sip, watching him over the rim. I pulled the glass away and licked my lips once more. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I finally asked, pulling the comforter closer to my body.

The worry lines in his forehead deepened. "I'm trying to decipher your mood."

"My mood?"

He nodded.

"I'm sick," I answered unsurely.

"On our wedding day…" He trailed off, smiling at me sadly.

It took me a while, the haze in my brain thickening as I struggled through it. Finally realization dawned on me and I scowled at him. "Edward Cullen. Did you honestly think I would be _happy _that I got sick on our wedding day!?"

Edward appraised me for a moment, his expression calculating as if he could somehow find a hidden path to the dark workings of my mind.

"No," he finally frowned, "I don't think that. It's just that you were so reluctant…"

I tried to stifle the yawn that bubbled dangerously in my throat, but failed miserably as my dry mouth opened and my eyes began to water.

"Regardless," he whispered once I had recovered, gently reaching up to adjust the red snow cap on my head, "You need to go to sleep."

I didn't even try to argue with him as I snuggled deeper into my cocoon made of blankets. I stayed like that for about three heartbeats before a faint idea sparked in my mush of a mind.

"Edward," I mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you dance with me?"

I didn't hear a response so I cracked my eyelid open slightly.

Edward was staring at me bewildered. I waited for him to say something, but his bewilderment only melted into his previous worry.

"You're sicker than I thought," he mumbled, reaching up with his hand, holding it a few inches away from my forehead where I was sure he could feel the sweltering waves of heat radiating from my skin.

"I'm serious."

"You're sick, Bella. Exhausted. You should stay in bed."

I felt my brow furrow, and I moved my dry tongue around unsurely in my mouth.

"Dance with me. On our wedding day. Please?" My voice sounded heartbreaking even to myself, and I closed my eyes, trying to imagine his expression behind my eyelids.

Suddenly I felt pressure around the outside of the comforter, and I smiled in victory as I was lifted from the hard bed and placed gently on my feet.

I opened my eyes, my gaze quickly magnifying to Edward's. His eyes were golden and unsure as he supported almost all of my weight.

I grinned, the uneasiness of my stomach quickly disappearing as I reached up and pulled off the red hat, then I let the comforter fall to the floor.

Edward's expression was somewhere between a frown and a hard hidden smile. I stood there in my old pajamas, leaning gently into his chest as I embraced the shivers that coursed up my spine repeatedly.

I pulled away for a moment, holding up one finger, as I walked across the room. Against the only wall in the curtained room there was a small set of hooks, hanging off one was a light blue hospital gown. I tugged in gently off the wall and began to pull it over my head. Before I could even attempt, I felt iron hands grasp my waist, and a spiral of cool breath flutter against my ear.

"Allow me."

Edward gently pulled my feeble arms through the material, bringing it around my neck slowly to tie it. Though before he did, he placed a soft lingering kiss to the back of my neck. A shiver coursed through me, hard and knee weakening as I struggled to breathe.

Finally when I was fully attired in my _wedding gown_, Edward spun me around gently, and titled my chin up. His ocher orbs were on fire as he stared at me, and I could almost see my brown eyes reflecting back.

"May I have this dance, _Mrs. Cullen_?"

The rawness in my throat has suddenly increased dramatically, and all I could do was nod back weakly.

He pulled me against his chest, once again supporting almost all of my weight, as we glided back and forth effortlessly – thanks to him of course.

I could faintly remember my queasy stomach, and the throb in my skull. I could grasp a fair amount of remembrance of waking up feeling like I'd been hit by a truck. A speck of my mind recalled being sick, just a speck. Because I was currently in the arms of my life, my future, my existence, my love.

And suddenly, the paisley curtain, the hospital bed, and the rest of the universe, slowly trickled away.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely. This is the first time I've entered a contest, so please supply your view on the piece. Thank you! :) **


End file.
